


My Flower

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [117]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Flash back fic about Eames holding Briar Rose for the first time. Just being like "oh yes, this is my little flower" and 100% adorable with her.Inspired by this photo: (x)





	My Flower

When Arthur was pregnant with their second child, they both had opted not to find out the gender until it was born. Mostly because they were trying to avoid their first born’s ever probing questions (more like demands) of it being a boy.

Edward wanted a baby brother, that was perfectly clear, but Arthur and Eames just wanted a healthy child. Eames looked forward to the birth of their new child, having missed out on all the first milestones of Edward’s infancy, he saw this as his second chance. He loved his eldest, Edward wasn’t even close to being an adult but Eames had not been there to see him being born, he wasn’t there when he learned to walk, learned to talk. He didn’t even have a chance to change diapers or take turns with Arthur during the rough patches. Now with their daughter being born, he would finally get his chance.

After Arthur gave birth, sound asleep in his hospital and Edward was asleep on the small chaise, Eames’ jacket draped over him, Eames got a chance to look at his baby, at his daughter. Her name at the time, was still up in the air because Edward was still firmly deciding. He loved her instantly, his baby girl, the apple of his eye. He was so smitten with her the moment he reached down to her little hand and she reached up, wrapping her tiny little fingers around his and his heart soared. He knew from that moment on, he would be ruled by this girl, that she was his adoration and he would have an impossible time saying no to her.

He reached into her bassinet and carefully picked her up, cupping her head to support her neck, the rest of her fitting in his hand as she faced him, her eyes closed, the hospital cap still on her head hiding the dark hair already crowning her head. She yawned and Eames smiled like a loon, amazed at how even the most common of behaviors, done by his daughter, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He whispered to her softly,

“There’s my little flower…we’ve been waiting for you.”

He slowly sat down in the chair on the other side of the room, resting her in the crook of his arm. She yawned again, turning towards him, tiny little hands balled up and resting against herself, Eames brought his hand up to her, petting her small head, minding the cap and then he held her.

“My little flower. My queen. Who would have thought I could love someone so much? I mean other than your father of course. You have my very heart already.”

She seemed to smile and Eames smiled back, bringing his finger to her hand, letting her grasp it.

“Oh, my flower. You’ll have everything your heart desires. You will long for nothing. Whatever you want to do in life, I will support you. You and your brother are the finest gifts and I didn’t even have to steal either one of you.”

She yawned again and Eames continued admiring her, still completely enthralled by his little girl when Arthur woke up. He yawned a little sat up, rubbing his eye as he looked at Eames, seeing him holding their daughter.

“Hey…is she okay?”

“Yeah…she’s perfect.”

Arthur smiled and when Eames looked up at him, he asked,

“Do you think Edward will stay with his first choice of name?”

Arthur groaned a bit. Edward had picked the name Briar Rose from Sleeping Beauty and while Arthur and Eames were sure he would change his mind, it didn’t seem very likely. Arthur smiled and looked at his eldest for a moment and nodded.

“Yeah, as stubborn as he is. Briar Rose Eames it is.”

Eames looked at his daughter, her little fingers clutching his still.

“That’s a beautiful name. Briar Rose, my flower.”

Arthur smiled as watched Eames holding Briar Rose. It was endearing to see the tender side of Eames come out as he looked at his daughter and he was once again glad that Eames was at his side. That they were together again, that they had a second chance.

“Eames?”

He looked up and Arthur held his hand out for him so Eames got up and went over to Arthur’s bed, sitting down at his side as he took Arthur’s hand while still cradling Briar Rose.

“You okay?”

Arthur nodded.

“Yeah just…feeling great.”

Eames held his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I love you.”

Arthur smiled, looking at his husband, his daughter and then at his eldest. He turned back to Eames.

“I love you too.”


End file.
